


Gray Thoughts

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Trapped in storage, Gray contemplates his brother, the differences between the two of them.





	Gray Thoughts

All you ever had to do was smile. My beautiful brother, ever ready to charm the pants off the universe. 

That charm only increased as you got older. Off you went, seducing entire galaxies. 

I often wondered how you would have done in my place. Would you have suffered as I suffered? 

Are you even capable of such a thing? You of the bright eyes and the eternal grin creeping at the corner of your mouth? 

Perhaps you would have found the right words, allowing your witty banter to batter at the hard hearts of relentless monsters. Maybe you would have softened them. 

I’ve never had your gifts, your charm. I’ve never been as much fun as you. Not even when we were children. 

You always coaxed the fun out of me, like you did out of everyone else. 

All I could ever do was take things and break them. 

I did that to you. Took your toys from you. John. Owen.Tosh. Ianto. Gwen. How fragile they all were. How breakable. 

Smashing them was easy. 

The same could not be said for you. Harder, colder, older, yet ever the trickster. You escaped me through cunning, taught to you by your wise man in his time machine. Lived through power given to you by the right girl who shared it at the right moment. 

Now I’m trapped in the darkness once more. Only you hold the key. 

Just how cold are you, brother mine? How far will you go, champion of the Earth? 

You will find out. If I don’t force you to answer that question, someone else will.


End file.
